1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical equipment supports for attachment to wiring trunking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 702 442 A2 describes an electrical equipment support including a baseplate fixed to the wall above the trunking and a trunking fitted to the baseplate and covering the trunking. The cover can have one of three predetermined widths.
For the widest trunking, the baseplate is placed directly against one longitudinal edge of the base section of the trunking. For narrower trunking, flanges are used which act as spacers between the baseplate and the longitudinal edge of the base section of the trunking. These flanges also close off the remaining holes in the side walls of the cover.
The invention relates to a support of the same kind but which is improved in terms of fitting it to narrow trunking.
To this end the invention proposes an electrical equipment support for attaching to trunking of nominal width, the support including adapter means enabling it to be fitted to trunking of predetermined lower width, said adapter means including two closure flanges adapted to be fitted between said trunking of lower width and said support along a respective portion of the transverse edges of said support; wherein the adapter means further include a baseplate adapted to be fitted to flank the base section of said trunking of lower width from one of the closure flanges to the other and having engagement means adapted to fasten said flanges together.
The baseplate has the advantage of excellent retention of the flanges, which is beneficial in the event of an impact, in particular an impact in the longitudinal direction, unlike the closure flanges of the prior art support mentioned above, which have no interengagement means at the location of the opening which they close.
According to preferred features of the invention the support includes a clip-on member having along a first longitudinal edge a first series of clips comprising at least one clip and along its second longitudinal edge a second series of clips comprising at least one clip, each clip of the first and second series is adapted to interengage with a respective first retaining member and a respective second retaining member of the base section of said trunking of nominal width, and said baseplate has retaining means adapted to receive said first series of clips to enable said member of the support to be clipped by said first series of clips to said retaining means of said baseplate, when it flanks the base section of said trunking of lower width, and by said second series of clips to a retaining member of said trunking of lower width.
Thus the support according to the invention is fitted directly to trunking of the nominal width, which is simple, fast and convenient, unlike the prior art support mentioned above, with which the baseplate must be fixed to the wall above the trunking in all cases, including when it is used with the widest trunking.
In accordance with other features of the invention which are preferred because of quality of the retention obtained and for reasons of simplicity and convenience both in manufacture and installation:
said closure flanges each include tenons adapted to be engaged in mortises in said baseplate; and/or optionally
said closure flanges each include a tenon adapted to interengage with a cap of said support; and/or optionally
said closure flanges each have a plane wall framed on the inside by a rim transverse to said plane wall.
In accordance with other features of the invention which are preferred for reasons of convenience and simplicity of manufacture and use said baseplate and said closure flanges are molded in one piece with a portion of said support and adapted to be separated from it by areas adapted to be cut.
The explanation of the invention will now continue with a description of two embodiments, which description is given hereinafter by way of illustrative and nonlimiting example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings.